Data associated with a Virtual Machine (VM), also referred to as data of VM or VM data, may be stored in nodes of a cluster of nodes. The cluster of nodes may be, for example, a hyperconverged system having a plurality of nodes. The storage of data in several nodes ensures that the data is not lost if a node having the data is inaccessible due to node failure, network failure, or the like. When a node in the cluster of nodes becomes inaccessible, data of all VMs in the node are reconstructed.